


Esoterica Radica: A Legend of Rogues

by Psyga315



Category: Legend (RPG)
Genre: Adventure, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins, Demolition Men, Fantasy, Gen, Improv, Improvised Plot, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mythic GM Emulator, Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Original setting, Pirates, Princesses, Violence, medieval times, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassin, a pirate, and a demolition man are hired by a king to go and bring him a treasure beyond any one's comprehensions, but the journey isn't going to be easy. Based off the RPG Legend by Rule of Cool and plot improvised with help from the Mythic GM Emulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made in celebration of the RPG Legend releasing its 1.0 PDF. I wanted to give the game a whirl and so I played it with the Mythic GM Emulator to create a unique story. The main characters you see have their own character sheet made for them and so they have their own powers and abilities. Well, hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin attempts to murder the king, but his failure leads him to his confrontation.

_The Age of Heroes is dead. The world has moved on from the simple life of raiding dungeons and fighting beasts. They have moved to a simpler lifestyle. It's been a hundred years since the last Dungeon was raided. By then, the idea of adventure was nothing but a mere legend to everyone. Nothing was deemed "heroic" anymore. However, even though the Age of Heroes is dead, it doesn't mean that their spirit died too..._

* * *

The night stars twinkled over a large gray medieval-style castle. The cold, crisp air bit at the guards who were standing outside of the gates. A perfect night to make history. Just near the castle were a plethora of bushes. They rustled. Soon, a man concealed in gray hooded robes jumped out of the bushes and tried to climb up the castle walls. He then fell off the walls. He landed in the bushes, causing a massive rustle.

A couple of the guards took notice of the sound and drew their swords. They moved from the castle gates to the bushes in almost a minute. As they arrived, one of the guards pulled the bush leaves away to see that the man had seemingly died from the fall. The guard then poked the corpse with the blunt end of the sword.

 “Tch. Damn kids and their crazy stunts.” The guard said, turning his back on the bush. The guards were led away back to their gates.

Four minutes passed, and soon, a hook attached to a long rope burst out of the bushes like a cannonball. The hook nicely landed onto the window. The rope was tugged a bit to tighten it, and soon, the gray-robed man was able to climb once more.

 “What the!?” One of the guards said as he noticed the gray-robed man climbing. “HEY! SOMEONE’S TRYING TO BREAK INTO THE CASTLE!” He said. One of the guards took closer inspection at the man’s robes. While they were mostly shades of gray, there were also red linings on the clothes, including a red stitching on his visible sleeve that read: “Letum Valuerit”.

“GUYS! HE’S AN ASSASSIN! HE’S HERE TO KILL THE KING!” The guard said in a panic. He pulled out a crossbow and fired it at the assassin. The assassin shimmied up the rope to avoid the arrow, but it managed to stab right into his leg.

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " The pain from the crossbow bolt caused the assassin to fall off of the rope and right into the bush. The guards rushed to the bush again. This time, one of the guards checked the assassin by placing his hand over his mouth.

“He’s unconscious. He hasn’t taken a scratch outside of the bolt.” the guard said.

“Well, let’s make sure he doesn’t try to kill anyone ever again!” Another guard said as he drew his sword and attempted to end the assassin’s career.

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?” yelled a man who was well within his sixties said as he marched out of the castle gates in his purple pajamas.

“K-king Silveon! This guy was trying to kill you!” The guard said as he put away his sword.

“So you decide to act on my behalf and tried to kill him? You’re no better than this assassin! Hand over your sword.” King Silveon said.

“But… I was just trying to stop him!” The guard said. Silveon only glared. The guard then tossed his sword at the King’s feet, followed by his helmet. He then glared at the king. “Is this how you treat your saviours? By firing them? It’s true, you _have_ gone senile!” The guard said as he stormed out of the castle grounds. Silveon then lessened on his glare and looked at the other guards.

“Bring him to my chambers. Alive.” Silveon said as he went back into his castle. The other guards were scratching their heads, but inevitably picked up the assassin and brought him in as well.

* * *

The assassin’s vision blurred for a moment, then focused on a man with a gray beard, short yet slicked back hair, and blue eyes. His face was old and wrinkled, but not to the point where his face was soggy. There was some refined look in the cheekbones. The man sat on a large red chair and dressed in a red uniform with golden linings. Realizing who the figure before him was, he struggled to get his weapon out, but noticed he was tied.

“Hello. Have you come to kill me?” Silveon asked the assassin. The assassin hesitated to speak. “Your reactions pretty much confirm it. We execute people who try to assassinate loyalty, you know.” The assassin shuddered in fear, but Silveon’s calmed face convinced him that there was more to what he had to say, and thus he stopped. “But you are valuable to me. A tool to further my own wealth. You may be an assassin, but in you beats the heart of a Rogue. You sneak around, disarm traps, and steal treasures. I want to hire you for what you are _born_ to do. Do it, and I will forget this attempt ever happened. What say you?” Silveon asked. The assassin soon spoke up.

“What makes you think this attempt won’t happen again? The Order’s bound to know that the assassination failed.” He said.

“Precisely. Which is why they’ll come after _you._ After all, your failure means that you were either killed or, in this case, captured. And a captured assassin usually has to spill the beans about his precious Order. It would be a shame if they found out…” Silveon said.

“You’re implying I’ll sing?” The assassin said.

“No, I’m just implying they’ll kill you for being put in this situation. To try and preserve whatever secrets they have.” Silveon said.

“Well… I don’t know a lot…” The assassin said.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re a dead man now, and the only chance you’ll have at living is if you follow my commands.” Silveon said.

“That’s treason against the Order! I would never betray them by obeying their target!” The assassin said.

“You being in here talking to the man you’re supposed to murder is already treason. They _will_ catch wind of this. They _will_ send others to silence you. It’s only a matter of time. Your best bet is to accept my offer of freedom.” Silveon said. There was silence between the two as the assassin weighed his options.

“… What do you want me to do?” The assassin said.

“Go to the inn by the docks and try forming a party consisting of only Rogue-like people. One of the local guardsmen will slip in information of what I wish for you to acquire and make it look like you came across the information yourself. Try keeping this conversation between us. Not for my sake, but for _yours_. It’d be a hassle if the Order heard about where you’re going.” Silveon said.

“Very well. Now can you untie me?” The assassin asked.

“Yes. I can.” Silveon said.

He got off of his chair and walked over to untie the assassin. “Don’t try to kill me. There’s a guard standing at the only exit watching this entire conversation.” Silveon pointed to a guard. The assassin gave a grumble as he proceeded to walk away. “Oh, pardon me… Since we’re working together, I feel like I should at least know your name. Those people at the Order gave you a sort of code name, right?” Silveon asked. The assassin took off his hood and revealed his face to the King. His hair was short and orange to the point where it could be considered red, his eyes were green, and the face was a direct contrast to Silveon’s own, with the lack of any wrinkles.

“I’m considering myself no longer part of that Order now that I’m with you. Just call me by my real name: Roger Creed.” Roger said as he left the room.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, in the middle of town, the fired guard walked through the alleyways. His clenched fists ready to pound into the nearest wall if he so wishes. The only source of light that he had that shined on him was the moon itself. He looked up when he noticed the light kept getting cut off by strange shadows. When he looked up, he saw strange humanoid beings perched on the rooftops. They all wore the same robes as the assassin, but the robes were black, and the hood’s linings were golden. On the top of the hood were what looked to be golden arrow heads made to look like beaks.

“This one has felt anger…” A raspy voice was heard, but the guard didn’t know where the voice came from. To further his confusion, the last word was repeated in an even raspier voice. “anger…” Almost like an echo.

“STAND BACK! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU’RE DEALING WITH!?” The guard got out his crossbow and aimed it at the crowd of hooded men.

“Slave… Yes… Slave to the tyrant king…” As the voice said king, a chorus of shrilled hisses came forth.

“SLAVE!? He doesn’t care if I saved his life! He sacked me because I did my job!” The guard screamed.

“He has angered you…  Yes… we can feel your hatred…” “Hatred…” The raspy voices said.

“Maybe that assassin should have killed him…” The guard muttered.

“Assassin?” Silence soon came to the raspy voices. The beaked hoods turned to the guard.

“Yes. Assassin. He attempted to kill the king, but I managed to stop him! And that king rewarded me with punishment!” The guard said.

“… A feather has moulted off… And has fluttered to the tyrant king!” The raspy voice said as the hissing increased. They then stopped. Silence again. “You have strong anger towards the tyrant and his newly acquired feather… We have our grudge as well… Become one with us… And you shall exact revenge!” “Revenge!”

“Who are you people?” The guard asked.

“We are the Order of Tajador, the taker of souls! Join us, and you will become part of the Order too!” The raspy voices said.

“… Will I be able to kill the assassin and that senile fool?” The guard asked.

“Yes… Tajador has asked us to send the tyrant to his domain… He shall be your mark… But first… destroy the feather!” “Destroy the feather!” The voices said.

“… This is the best thing that has happened to me. Where do I sign up?” He asked. Just then, in a puff of smoke, one of the hooded members appeared in front of him and handed him a knife.

“Only when you have destroyed the feather will you be able to become part of the Order. You shall replace him in our ranks, and so you shall take his name… You will no longer be called by your human name…” The hooded member spoke clearly, without any rasps. He then presented the guard with a gray robe, exactly like the assassin’s, right down to the stitched motto on one sleeve: “Letum Valuerit”. As soon as the guard touched it, his clothes vanished and in its place was the robe.

“From now on,” the raspy voices spoke through the hooded man. “you are named… Vega.” And with that, the raspy voices sang out in a chorus. Vega smirked.

* * *

And so began a Legend of Rogues who follow a path of adventure. Some follow it for revenge, others follow it for freedom. Some follow it for treasure, others follow it for fighting. Whatever the case, they all still follow the same legend…

 

**Esoterica Radica: A Legend of Rogues**


	2. Swashbuckler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pirate moves into the Potyra Kingdom and encounters trouble with the law.

Morning rose in the city of Potyra as the daily horde of ships sailed into the docks. Many people gathered at the docks, though not for bartering with the importers. One ship in particular, a large galleon built with redwood bearing a black flag with the image of a white skull and two olive branches on it, sailed into the docks. Its captain, a man with long blond hair, a red coat, blue eyes, and pointy ears, looked upon the people.

“Gentlemen! I have come bearing stock!” said the captain to the people. However, what they said next surprised him.

“Down with the pirate elf!” One of the people said to him. The rest grunted in approval.

“Huh? Wha-” Before he had any time to react, the pirate had tomatoes thrown at him. The pirate easily dodged out of the way, and the tomatoes splattered against the deck. “What is going on here?” He demanded.

 “I can explain that!” A polite yet enforcing voice spoke out from the crowd. The people turned and bowed to her. She wore a long pink dress and had black hair that reached down to her neck. She had blue eyes, almost the same kind as King Silveon’s. On her waist was a brown satchel.

“Well well well… If it isn’t the Princess herself… Ninfia, are you being your father’s mouth-piece again?” The pirate asked.

 “No. This is my own voice speaking to you. I am made aware of your reputation, Captain Caeleon. The imports you bear are stolen from _our_ ships. Do you think you can make a profit from theft?” Ninfia said.

“Yeah. I think I do. If I want it, I just take it.” Caeleon said.

“My subjects worked hard to produce their wheat. They worked hard to receive their money. You’re stealing from them and expect them to pay you for _their_ stuff. I have every right to arrest you, Captain.” Ninfia said.

“So then what’s stopping you, Ninfia?” Caeleon said. He then held his hands out and gave Ninfia a pout. Ninfia bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. The way Caeleon did that pout… How… How could she be able to arrest someone when they’re giving her such a cute face?

“… I… I… Well, you haven’t killed anyone in your piracy, right?” She asked him.

“Of course! I’m a pirate, not an assassin!” Caeleon said.

 “Well… well…” Ninfia looked at Caeleon. How could she be able to trust a pirate? For all she knew, he could have lied. At the same time, there was some inflection in his voice, the kind that only a truthful person would use. She had no idea what to think of him. “… No. I have to arrest you for the people’s sake. I need to do this. You’re coming in whether you like it or not!” Ninfia glared at Caeleon.

The crowd roared as they got their tomatoes ready. 

“Go ahead, try it. Do you really want to take on a pirate? I’ve seen some battles in my time… Battles that will make me a nightmare to people like you.” Caeleon said to the crowd.

 “Don’t try it. You wouldn’t hurt them and you know it!” Ninfia said. Before Caeleon had time to react, Ninfia took out a glowing glass bottle from the satchel and threw it to Caeleon. Caeleon dodged the bottle, but as soon as it landed on the ship’s deck, the bottle shattered and created a giant light. Caeleon instinctively hid his eyes from the harsh light it created with his arm. When the light faded, Caeleon took his arm off his face and he noticed Ninfia right in front of him.

“Come along, Caeleon. It’s time to pay for your crimes.” Ninfia said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off the ship.

* * *

Roger sat at the tavern and drank his ale. He looked around to see anyone who seemed… rogue-like. He wasn’t sure what the King was talking about when he spoke of the “heart of a rogue”.  Weren’t rogues just part of fairy tales? The tales that speak of dashing thieves who could rob an entire kingdom blind overnight? Roger continued to drink. Just then, he heard chattering from the front door.

“What? Can’t you see I’m bringing this pirate in for justice?” A feminine voice said. Roger’s ear opened up in interest. He got off of his seat and investigated.

“I’m sorry, milady, but he’s needed elsewhere. I can’t discuss further. Retreat to the castle and talk to the King.” A town guard said to her. Roger caught a peak and recognized her, though with a beauty that looked like it came out of a painting, it was no surprise that he did. Princess Ninfia, the adopted daughter of King Silveon.

“You’re dealing with your future ruler here! This pirate needs to pay!” She barked at the guard.

“Yes. _Future_ ruler. But that doesn’t mean you can order us around! Your father’s the one who requested his presence here.” The guard said.

“My father? Why would he…” That’s when Ninfia took a glare at Roger. It wasn’t an angry glare, especially the kind that she gave the guard, but rather a gentle look.

“And what are you doing here listening in on a royal conversation?” Ninfia asked Roger.

“Uh… I was…  I was…” Roger stammered. The guard took notice of Roger and then turned to Ninfia.

“He’s my son. He attends the tavern nearly all the time in hopes of getting a job. Times are tough, ya know?” The guard chuckled in an awkward manner.

 “Hello, you must have known me.” Ninfia said, offering Roger her hand. Roger was a little confused, until the guard gave him an elbow bump. It was then that he realized that the guard was the guy who would slip in the mission for him and the other rogues. He chuckled and took her hand. He shook it. He was about to let go, but then Ninfia spoke up.

“Oh, you can kiss my hand if you wish. I don’t mind.” She said, giving him one of the warmest smiles he’s ever seen. Roger looked a bit unsure, but he put her hand to his lips and gave them a smooch. The pirate scoffed, and soon after, Ninfia gave him a glare.

“Uh… and who’s your friend? Um… mind me asking?” Roger asked.

 “Yeah, I don’t mind. This is Captain Caeleon, one of many members of the Shauta Pirates. I just arrested him for stealing from our people.” Ninfia said.

“Wait, you what!? This man is a dangerous person if he’s a Shauta Pirate! How did you manage to take care of him without getting hurt!?” The guard asked.

“I blinded him with a Flash Flask.” She revealed a bunch of glowing flasks in her satchel.

“What!? Where did you get this from!? Your father’s going to be very mad if he sees you carrying those glass-contained bombs!” The guard said.

“Just because I’m a princess doesn’t mean I can’t dabble in a little alchemy.” She said with a smirk. As the two bickered, Roger noticed that Caeleon was not tied up in any way. Caeleon gave Roger a smirk as he dropped a small pellet to the ground. The Princess and the guard were too busy to notice the pellet until it was too late. The pellet exploded into a thick cloud of smoke. Both the guard and Ninfia held their mouths and coughed.

“T-That… Ack-kuh-kuh-kuuuh!” The guard coughed. Roger noticed a blur from the smok fading away.

“Clever girl…” Roger muttered as he ran into the smoke. As he came out of it, his suspicions were confirmed. He saw Caeleon running off to an unknown part of town. Roger soon ran.

* * *

As Roger ran after Caeleon, he noticed that the Shauta Pirate ran through a crowd of people in the market place. The area was crowded, and a horde of villagers were in Roger’s way. He tried to push through the people. The crowd of people swelled up and Roger was unable to push through and find Caeleon. Roger sighed. He would have made a good member to the party. Could he have the heart of a rogue as well? He thought. He then headed back to the tavern, where the smoke cleared.

“Damn that Caeleon! Where did he go!?” Ninfia asked.

“This is why you don’t take the law into your own hands, Princess.” The guard said.

“Quiet! A dangerous pirate is in the city!” Ninfia snapped at the guard.

“Erm… Hey… I was thinking…” Roger tried to speak to Ninfia, and she turned to him.

“You! I, as Princess of the Potyra Kingdom, decree that you find Captain Caeleon and capture him alive!” Ninfia said.

“Erm… That’s what I was going to do.” Roger said. Ninfia sighed and her anger receded.

“Ah… Right… Well, go ahead then.” Ninfia said. Roger nodded and headed off. Hopefully his skills as an assassin would help him find Caeleon.

* * *

Afar from the crowd, Caeleon walked through the markets. He gave a slight chuckle as he thought about Ninfia.

“Crazy girl… She _so_ wants me.” He said as he walked off, further into the markets.


	3. Demo Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers come across a pirate, and a quest begins.

 “How’s da bomb, Tommy?” sounded a Halfling. Tommy, or as his full name goes, Thomas Berey, was digging up a hole in the desert.

“Ah haven’t put da bomb in yet!” Thomas said, continuing to dig a big pile of sand.

“Well, hurry up! We’re losin’ more pay by da hour!” Thomas’ brother said.

“Look, Eddy, Ah need concentration! If ya can just shut up for one measly second, Ah could get dis done in a jiffy, aight?” Thomas said. The hole was big enough. Now for the bomb. He lugged out a large metallic case with a red glow inside of it. He put it deep into the sand and buried it. “Dere! Now we can go over an’ blow it up!” Thomas said. He got up and ran off about a few metres, where Edward was. “Ready ta blow it up?” Thomas said, giving him a small device with a large red button it.

“Ohohohohohoho! If it ain’t for da gold, dis would be mah paycheck!” Edward said as he snagged the remote off Thomas’ hands. He then pressed the big red button. The bomb exploded, though the fire spat out towards the duo. Edward managed to roll out of the way, but Thomas felt the heat scorch him.

“GAAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS!” He screamed.

“Damn it!” Edward said as he rolled Thomas over the sand to stop the heat from scorching him.

 “Aaaaah… Oh mah… Damn it, Eddy… Did we at least get dose varmints?” Thomas asked.

 “Yeah…” Edward said, looking as pieces of a half-dozen scorpions rained onto the desert. Edward picked up one of the pieces. “Boss will be pleased.” Edward said. Thomas got up and dusted himself off.

“Dat’s good… Come along, Eddy.” Thomas said to him. The two walked back to the town of Potyra.

* * *

 “Tommy! Wat are we gonna get wit da money!?” Eddy asked his friend.

“One thing an’ one thing only, Eddy.” Thomas said to Eddy. Eddy nodded and the two spoke at the same time:

“LOTS AND LOTSA BOOZE!” The two said, giving themselves a high-five. That’s when Caeleon ran past them. Eddy looked as he noticed that Caeleon had just made off with the scorpion claw.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE!” Eddy said to Caeleon, running after him.

“Eddy, wait!” Thomas said as he ran with him. Caeleon noticed the two Halflings chasing him, and so he threw a nearby barrel in their path. Eddy and Thomas jumped over the barrel. The two noticed that Caeleon was heading straight into a crowd of people.

“Make way!” Caeleon said to the crowd, getting out a flintlock pistol. The crowd, however, looked to the pistol toting pirate and made themselves a barricade. Eddy and Thomas look to each other and nodded. The two ran faster than normal. The two leaped into the pirate and cornered him, clawing at him to get the scorpion claw.

“YEAH! NOW SO TOUGH NOW, ARENTCHA!?” Eddy said to Caeleon.

“Damn it… Halflings? Really? I’m cornered by Halflings?” Caeleon said. The two Halflings soon noticed a guy approaching them. “Great, that kid’s here too.” Caeleon said.

“The heck? You guys got Caeleon! Nice!” Roger said to the two. “Could you two bring him to me? I think I’ll need your help.” Roger said to them. Eddy looked to Thomas, grabbing the claw off of Caeleon.

“You take him. I’ll get our bounty.” Eddy said. Thomas smiled, gave a nod, and looked to Roger.

“I’ll take him. Where to?” Thomas asked.

“The bar.” Roger said. He then looked to Caeleon and frisked him. He pulled away enough smoke bombs to cover entire room.

“I’m not letting you out easily.” Roger said to Caeleon.

“Fine, take me to the princess. I’m sure she needs me under her lock and key to make herself look good.” Caeleon said.

“Oh, I’m not taking you to the princess. I need you for something special.” Roger said. Caeleon raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Roger, Caeleon, and Thomas all had ale at the inn as a fourth member, the guard, gave information about what they must do.

“These kobolds have infested the ruined city of Tatoba since the fall of the previous king so many years ago. It was said that during the end of the Golden Age, King Goldra, with the help of the Dwarves, had created a powerful weapon that was said to end not just the war against the Demons, but also future wars. However, the weapon was completed just as he was killed in battle and was left in his throne room when the town was invaded.” The guardsman said.

“A weapon that could end wars? That’d be a fortune on the black market.” Caeleon said.

“Don’t joke! If this fell into the wrong hands, like the Kobolds, it could cause another war, one that not even the Celestials could hope to prevent. We would render this world hallow.” The guard said.

“So our mission is ta steal da weapon before it’s discovered? But why hire an assassin? Ain’t they good at killin’? I can understand hiring a tough pirate and a demo man to go and blow up traps, but an assassin? Dey're good fo one thing an one thing only: killin'.” Thomas said.

“The king told me I had… the heart of a Rogue?” Roger asked.

“Yes. You’ve all heard the legends, right? Of thieves and warriors? Of mystics and shamans? They existed. At one point, inns like these were filled with eager adventurers, ready to harvest treasure… but the treasure ran out and the slumber of a demon was broken. Nowadays, nobody seems to do that anymore…” The guard said.

“Until today.” Caeleon said. The guard nodded. Caeleon got up. “Thanks but no thanks. I don’t wanna be a lapdog to a king who has questionable motives. What makes you think he won’t be using this weapon as a way to scare the other kingdoms into joining him?” Caeleon said.

“Because Silveon is not that kind of guy.” Roger said. Caeleon gave him a glare.

“Heh, I knew you were brainwashed.” Caeleon said.

“I’m not. I saw him spare my life. If he really was the fascist like people like you and the Order make him out to be, he would have had my head faster than he could ask for it.” Roger said.

“Hmph… So you expect me to blindly trust him? Let’s make this interesting… how much would he want for it?” Caeleon asked.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” Roger asked.

“Actually, I was wonderin’ that meself… Nothing personal, just I’m fo hire. I don’t do dis stuff fo free, y’know.”  Thomas said.

“The King is willing to part a thousand gold. Each.” The guard said. Thomas fell out of his seat as Caeleon chuckled.

“That much? No higher?” Caeleon asked.

 “No higher. A thousand gold, and that’s final.” The guard said.

“Well then, that’d be a good amount of money. I think I’m ready to accept that offer now.” Caeleon said.

“Good. Then from today on, you three are a party. The first party in a century, no less!” The guardsman said. Thomas got up.

“What are we waiting for? We should get going!” Thomas said. Caeleon nodded.

“Yes. We should. Let’s go.” Caeleon said, getting up and walking off. Thomas followed.

“H-hey! Wait up!” Roger said, getting up as well. The three left the room. The guard exhaled.

 “That was easier than I thought.” The guard said.


End file.
